


50 Shades Of GamKar

by bigbufftrixpuff, ImInABag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collaboration, Homestuck - Freeform, It's the nutshack, Karkat - Freeform, M/M, Matesprite, Other, Sexy Times, best smut fic ever, gamkar - Freeform, gamzee - Freeform, hussie would be proud, they nut, whatwasIthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInABag/pseuds/ImInABag
Summary: Gamzee and karkat enjoy some quality time to themselves and things escalate pretty quickly.





	

1 day gamzee waz liek soopur board and was like “SHIT SON I COULD BOTHER KARKAT”

 

so he like went 2 his compUter n shit n trolled Karkat like “hEY mOtHeRfucker”

 

Kark@tt was rlly bord srsly he was so bord hee cud fucking do N-E-thing so hee SAWZ gam-Z’s message and responded with “GAMZEE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.”

 

-thn gam-z wazz liek “I wAnT tO fUcK yOu”

 

dis g8v karkat liek teh biggust bonUrr evur liek omg hee had the biggest crsh on gam-Z 4 teh longest tiem so he was liek “HELLA YEAH SON DAYUM I SO HARRNY”

 

*(What do you say so far, 10/10 would bang?)  
-(lol yes 10/10 would bang, and whoa this shit is escalating quickly)

 

-so gam-to-the-Z deecaided 2 magicully teleport 2 his room cuz yah he dus taht shit now and wass liek “DAYUM SON I’M GONN FUKK U UP THE ANUS”

 

kark@ turnd araound and sed “BRING ME THE D ASSHOLE”

 

-gammy-chan-Z pauncd Karki-kat nd lickd hizz lepss and sed “ILL PUT THE D IN YER ASSHOLE.”

 

“SHIIIEEET nIgGA FUCK MEH HARDDDD.” Kit-Kat-Karkat reeplieyed.

 

-OHHHHHHHH HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YEAH BIACH!!!!! -replied gam gam -

 

-woah look at that long dong...gam stripped his clothes off and strutted- fuck me -he whispered lovingly- i love kit kats on a friday night biatch just fuck me already jam it

 

“nah man nah uu doin teh fuckin FUCK ME HARRRDDDDD DO ME LIKE THEY DOO ON TEH DISCUVERY CHANNEL”

 

-he took him against the wall that...forced entry was his game and kit kat was going to feel it a week from now jam it he was going to feel it!-

 

“GAM_ZEEEE HOLY FUKKKKKKKKK” kit-to-the-kat screechd, 

 

-gam gam rammed into the other hard with a huff as he diddled his willy- ohh jam and motheerfucing toast kit kat!!!!

 

CUM ON AND SLAM AND WELLCUM 2 TEH JAM, waz all gam-gam-zee-kun wass theenking

 

-ohh yes welcum to the damned jam biatch - he cummed hard an le=ong onto kit kat- OHH HELL YEAH WHITE MOTHERFUCKING CHOCOLATE ON MY DAMNED KITKAT DAMNED TOAST AND MOTHERFUCKING HAM KIT KAT!!

 

wit oen last scweem liek he was singing screaamo kar-to-the-kat-katt-neko-sama shreekd “GAM_ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!11111111111one!!!1111111” b4 cummeeng al ovurr gam-gam liek shiiiiet son it was all ovurr teh playce wehn hee relesd

 

-thats right you little dumbass cute whore sing me the love screemo!

 

*(DAMNNNNNNN)

 

-ohh damum kitkat your such a messy little piece of shit  
-he groweled-

 

i love you so damned much you dick munch mmmmmm FUCK MEEE HARD AGAIN RIGHT IN THE TENDER ASSHOLE

JUST SLAM ME!!!! -he uddered in that sheer lusty lust that feels lusty-

 

rrrrkatt lookd att hizs m8sprit wit a glar liek “WAT TEH FUCK U PIECE OF SHIT I CANT MOO  
VE”

 

-I WILL MAKE YOU MOVE…...MY THICK MEAT WILL DESTROY ALL YOUR ORIFACES!! -(even your nostrils)  
-DAMNED GREEN EGGS AND HAM MAN

 

KARRRRRRRrRRRkat smield evully nd pind gam-ga-gammy-gam-gam-ZEEEEEEEE 2 teh floor nd ferioslee mayd ougt wiht hmm liek holy shiet tongs wur flaing THEY WANT TO GET AWAY THEY WANNA FLYYYY AWAAAAAAY

 

-UHH DAMN KIT KAT YOU KNOW IM A MOTHER FUCKUNG WOMEN RIGHT?

 

“I DUN CAR FUCK MEE LEMME RIED UR BEEFY MEAT SHUV IT UP MAH ANUS BEEF”  
(facerideing!!!!!!)

 

-ohh damned buttered ass cheeks go right ahead my MEA|T WANTS IT!

 

Gamm-Ga_GamGam-Googoogahgah-Gam-Gammy-Zee lowurrd karkatt ontoo hiss big massiv harderr than rock peenes nd Karkatt-kitty-kat lett out anuthurr shreek in xtac  
(FACEPALM DAMN!!!)

 

-DAMN I FUCKED YOU SO HARD YOUR SPEAKING FUCKING BABY

he squealed in happiness as he could feel the motherfucking miracle tighten around damned meat - BRAHH I THINK YOU SHOVED IT SO FAR I CANT FEEL IT!!!!!!!!

 

-MOTHUR FOOKING DAMNED TEA AND COOKIES BRAH I JUST UHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! ITS SOOOO NEICE I CANT RAKE IT _HE EXPLODE CUMMING SPARKLES EVERY WHERE_ ITS LIKE FORTH OF JULY UP IN HERE!! shreeking “CUZZZ BB UR A FIIIIIIId- IIIIIIREWORRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK”

 

-and then gamzee ripped out kiarkats juggular and laughed- HAH BIATCH I LIKE DEAD PEOPLE BEST NECROPHILIA MAN ALL UP IN YOUR ASSS!!!! SON!

 

nd kiarki-cookie cat js layd there nd sed “GOD_FUCKINGDAMIT GAMMARAY”

 

-shhh its ok -he ran a finger across kit kats limp body as he eternally shushed the other- ITS ALL O FUCKING K you winy bitch

 

“dikk” karkikat hee left his family bhind sed az hee kisd glammer-cam

 

-ITS ALL OGRE NOW…...

 

-THE END!  
OR IS IT?...........

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely smut was a collaboration between me and my good friend bigbufftrixpuff and another good friend of ours.  
> The parts marked with a - are mine,the unmarked parts are bigbufftrixpuff, and the stared parts are our other friend who I believes does not have a ao3 account.


End file.
